


Santa Baby

by TheReluctantBadger



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReluctantBadger/pseuds/TheReluctantBadger
Summary: Santa's visit to the Payne house results in a very unique gift.
Relationships: Podrick Payne/Sansa Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Santa Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_Contain_Multitudes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Contain_Multitudes/gifts).



> So....this turned out not to be as cracky as planned. It's more fluff than anything and not as long as I had hoped, but hopefully still enjoyable! Perhaps one day I can lengthen it...
> 
> Dedicated to the wonderful @icontainmultitudes, who gave me the original idea for this...

Podrick Payne's house.

Santa stood on its lawn, in the stillness of the chilly night, and looked on with fondness. It had always been one of his favorite stops, even from the time that Podrick was a wee boy barely old enough to toddle down the steps and look for gifts with gleaming eyes. The boy had truly been born with the spirit of Christmas in his bones, and it had only seemed to grow within the past year, following his marriage to Sansa.

True, Sansa had always been one of the trickier Starks. There had been a time in her teenage years when Mrs. Claus would shake her head when the girl's name came across his list and would walk away mumbling very unkind titles under her breath. But Sansa had grown, and learned, and a run of bad relationships had humbled her heart. And Santa had nearly thrown his back out when he jumped for joy at the news that she had wed his precious Podrick! There was truly no kinder man alive, no one who could treat her as well as she deserved. Podrick was, and always had been, a giver; finding the joy in his heart to come from the simple acts of kindness and generosity that Santa himself cherished so.

Snow crunched pleasantly under his feet as he continued up the walk, readjusting the large sack over his shoulder. The cozy home had yet to see a Christmas where Podrick hadn't decorated it; candles glowed warmly from the windows, lights were strung tastefully from the eaves, and a large green wreath hung like a welcome sign on the front door, ushering the large man inside.

Making sure to stomp off his boots before stepping in, Santa gazed around briefly before silently stepping over to look through to the living room. The tree was lit, as it always was, and beside it sat a small table that held the customary refreshments of milk and cookies.

He had just moved a boot forwards to step into the space, however, when someone else moved around the corner.

Santa's eyes grew large, as did Podrick's, the two standing face to face in near shock. It was unmistakable what Podrick wore, even in the dim light of the darkened house. He was dressed head to toe in the same red and white that Santa was decked in, though the younger's attire hung a little loosely around his smaller frame. The hat was also on his head with dark locks poking out from the sides. But Santa also noticed how the coat was parted rather widely at the top to show a bare chest, boots forgone for bare feet, and the faint smell of expensive cologne couldn't be missed.

The older man wet his lips and shuffled his bag. "Podrick."

"Santa." Podrick nodded in return, eyes still wide. "Should have been expecting you about this time, I guess."

Santa nodded as well. This was very uncomfortable. "I'll just leave your gifts then. I...uh….expect someone's waiting on you."

"Oh right yeah sure sure." Podrick nodded quickly, stepping out of Santa's way. "Sansa will be wondering what's taking so long."

Santa couldn't help the warm smile that spread across his face. He remembered young new love…

"Podrick," he turned from the tree to face him yet again.

"Yes, Santa?"

"I won't lie. You've always been one of my favorites." he reached forward to clap a hand on Podrick's shoulder. "Each Christmas your home has offered nothing but warmth and welcome to me. Allow me to do you a solid this year, as the youth say."

Before Podrick had a chance to reply. Santa dropped his sack to the floor and began to rummage through it, finally pulling out a red silk bag, tied at the top with a large bow.

"Here." Santa announced as he passed it to Podrick. "For you and Sansa. Merry Christmas."

********************

Podrick finally closed his open mouth when Santa slipped back out the door and into the crisp night. He shook his head and scrambled to see if this was all a bizarre dream. But no, it wasn't. And the stirring in his heart that came when he heard the soft sound of singing from upstairs solidified the fact.

Pushing the odd encounter to the back of his mind, Podrick quickly stuffed the gift into the sash that held his coat together and turned to pad softly up the stairs.

"Think of all the fun I've missed

Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed

Next year I could be also good

If you'll check off my Christmas list…"

The singing grew louder as he reached the top of the stairs. The lights were off on this floor as well, but a soft glow filled the hall from the open bedroom door. He continued to walk softly, subconsciously readjusting the hat on his head before stepping around the door.

Sansa's back was to him as she finished lighting the candles on the dresser, but already she looked like a Christmas angel come to bless him. Flickering candlelight turned the silk gown she wore into a heavenly garment, and her auburn hair into a radiant halo.

"Santa baby, I want a yacht and really that's not a lot

Been an angel all year

Santa baby,"

"...so hurry down the chimney tonight…" he joined her in baritone as he stepped close enough to rest his hands on her hips.

Sansa chuckled softly and leaned back against him. "Is that you, Santa?"

"Who else?" Podrick pulled her flush against him and sighed as one of her hands came up to softly stroke the side of his face. He turned his neck just enough to place a gentle kiss to the inside of her wrist. "Do you happen to have a chimney for me to slide down?"

The laugher that ripped through her was enough to make him lose his hold on her, leaving him to watch as tears rolled down her cheeks while her back bent backwards.

"I'm sorry." she finally breathed out, turning to face him and rest her hands on his shoulders. "I'm so sorry, love."

"I'm sure you are." Podrick smiled back, raising a hand to finish wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Worked all year on that line."

"I promise, I won't ruin whatever else you had planned."

His forehead was gently placed on hers. "There's no way that you could ruin anything, Sans."

He felt her tip her head up and soon soft lips were dancing across his. Sansa's kisses had always left him feeling light in the head, and this was no different. Podrick slid his hands down the smooth sides of her nightie as he felt her own move to his chest. The coat was easily parted and ten thin fingers began tracing intimate shapes through the fine hairs present there. He deepened the kiss at that and slid his tongue gently across her lips, politely asking admission. She granted it, as always, and he thanked her by lapping fervently along her own waiting tongue. 

Her fingers pressed harder against his skin, and soon she was pulling the coat open to gain access to even more of his bare flesh. But something was slipping against his side….and it was only then that he remembered the gift that had been tucked into the belt. The split second wasn't enough to react and whatever it was in the silk bag made hard contact with the top of his bare foot.

Podrick yelled into her mouth and jumped back. Poor Sansa screamed as well and threw herself away from him, not a clue in the world as to what had caused his reaction.

"No! No! It's fine!" he said quickly, one hand held out to her while the other gripped at his throbbing foot. "Just the present that fell. That's all."

When he had composed himself, Podrick quickly reached down and picked up the sack, handing it over to Sansa. "Merry Christmas."

"Whats this?" she half chuckled, coming down from the fright.

He gestured to the gift. "Open and see." He didn't feel like admitting that he had no clue what it was himself…

Sansa backed up slightly to sit on the edge of the bed. Gently, she put at the bow until it unraveled, the sack falling open for her to slide a hand into. Podrick shifted his feet nervously as he watched the shape of her hand move within the sack, and then the curious look come across her face before pulling out...a long glass candy cane dildo. It was clear glass, save for a red stripe that twisted it's way down the length, and it was definitely thick enough.

Sansa said nothing, but sat the bag on the floor to turn the object over in her hands.

"Uh... it's…" Podrick fumbled. "You see…."

"Santa." she purred, dark eyes looking up at him, making his knees go weak. "Did you bring me some Christmas fun?"

"I…." he fumbled yet again.

"I love it."

Podrick moved to step closer, but her hands grasping at the edges of his coat had him moving faster than anticipated until he was nearly straddling her legs. Sansa pulled the coat open wider and leaned forwards to press her lips just above his bellybutton.

"Sansa…" he whispered, a hand raising up to rest on the back of her head.

"Have I been a good girl this year?"

"A very good girl." he half growled when her teeth grazed the curve of his hip.

He felt her moan against his skin, pulling back on the large coat until it was slipping free of his shoulders. Podrick was sure that he would have been a sight to anyone else, dressed in nothing but a Santa hat and red fur trimmed pants, held up by suspenders. But Sansa was growling low in her throat as she leaned back on her hands, her eyes darting over him. And that's all that mattered.

Podrick took the opportunity to shift his legs and kneel down in front of her. Turning his head to look up, her eyes caught the candle light as she gazed back at him in love.

"Thank you for doing this." came her tender whisper, a hand coming up to stroke at his light stubble. "You don't know how long I've wanted to try this."

"Of course, dear." he smiled up, his own hand coming up to cup her cheek. "Wouldn't have guessed that Santa would be your thing. But anything for you."

And then she was biting her bottom lip...and Podrick let his eyes slip closed then as her small foot raise up to rub against his arousal.

"Does Santa have a big package for me?"

His snorting laughter caused her to smack his shoulder.

"Sorry." He lowered his face to press between her breasts as more laughter puffed out his nose. 

"I'm sure you are." she groaned. "You'll have to show me you're sorry."

Podrick moaned at that, and turned his head to press a kiss to a hard nipple through the silk fabric of her gown. With a deep sigh, she raised a hand to tangle through his hair, though he could still feel her foot present there between his legs. "Let's just stop talking then."

If she was going to reply, he wasn't going to give the chance, quickly reaching down to grab the bottom of her gown and pull it over her head. "Just sit back and let Santa take care of you." 

"Oh yes, Santaaaaaaa….." her other hand joined the first on the back of his head as his lips surrounded one of her nipples. It may have been Santa's name that she was calling, but it was his hair that she was tugging on, his hips that her legs were moving to encircle, though he did notice that she was keeping his hat on.

Swirling his tongue around the hard nub before sucking it deep into his mouth drew the most wonderful moans from her, just as he wanted. He would have her dripping wet before proceeding. So, with a gentle push to her shoulder, Sansa was laying back on the bed as he moved to follow her. 

She gripped his suspenders tightly and pulled him up even more until their lips were reconnected. 

"Tell Santa what you want." Podrick said in his deepest voice that he knew she loved. When she only moaned against his lips, he smirked and dropped his head to nip gently at her ear. "Do you want to play with your new toy?"

"Yes…" was her breathy reply.

She was wonderful, and he couldn't help but to roll his hips down against her.


End file.
